


Blood in the Water; Sally Face AU

by dusk_glimmer



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements, TW Cult, TW gunshot wound, TW mental illness, TW religious sacrifice mention, TW slight horror, Travis' dad is abuse as always, just covering my bases, that's a surprise tool for later, tw abuse, tw death mentioned, tw homophobia, tw panic attacks, tw suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk_glimmer/pseuds/dusk_glimmer
Summary: After the Bathroom incident Travis has a lot of conflicting feelings. He's rethinking the type of person he wants to be, and feels guilty for who he was in the past. Now he just has to find the first step to be the person he wants, without his Dad getting in the way.But does he even deserve it?
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Larry Johnson, Chug/Maple (Sally Face), Henry Fisher/Lisa Johnson, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Lunch Tables

It had been a week since the bathroom incident. Sally Face had caught him crying in the stalls, much to his embarrassment. After Sal knew the truth about how Travis felt, it didn’t make much sense for him to continue to bully him and his friends. He kept to his own devices and sat quietly in class. The only time he seemed to open his mouth was to answer questions when called on. He could hear the student body gossiped around him.   
He has been thinking long and hard about how he wanted to change, or the person he wanted to show at home. He could never truly be himself, for several reasons. For one, his dad would never allow him. Travis’ main purpose in his eyes was to become a future priest and the church and be married off to some good Christian girl. Honestly, he wished he did like girls and wanted to do what his dad wanted. It would make life so much easier. But he didn't, no matter how hard he tried. His dad’s abuse didn’t make him want to comply any stronger.  
Secondly, the person he wanted to be was so much better than he already was. He had already screwed everything up. The words he couldn’t take back. The punches he had thrown. Just saying he wanted to be a good person and trying to change wasn’t going to fix that. The life he wanted was too far out of his reach, and he deserved to feel miserable and alone.   
So, for a week he sat alone at lunch, stayed quiet in class, and, most importantly, stopped picking fights with people. It wasn’t as bad as most people thought it was.It caused less problems and there was less pressure to act a certain way. It definitely made it easy to get his dad off his back. Being alone was just something he was used to, and it was better than any past state of being he had known. It was just his life now.  
That was, until this Monday.   
Travis was sitting alone at one side of a lunch table, minding his own business, when a figure approached his side. He looked up from the sandwich his mom had packed him to see the figure was none other than Sally Face. Travis swallowed his bite and made sure his tone didn’t come across as rude. “Um.. What’s up, Sal?”   
“Hey Travis. I just wanted to come over and invite you to our table. You don’t have to, but I figured I’d invite you.” Sal responded, his mask- prosthetic not mask- slightly muffled his voice. It was still as enticing as ever.   
Travis glanced over at the table Sal usually sat at. He could see all of Sal’s friends staring back at him. The girl he was pretty sure was named Ashley gave him a little wave. Travis looked back at Sal. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” He quietly asked back. Sal nodded.   
“Yeah it’s cool. I asked beforehand and they trust my judgement so,” Sal trailed off awaiting Travis’ answer. Travis’ didn’t know what to say. One the one hand, he was over the moon that his crush was talking to him and inviting him to his table. On the other hand, he could only imagine how weird this interaction was gonna go. ‘Hey guys! Thanks for being unconditionally kind to me and inviting me over! By the way, sorry for the intense bullying I put you through because I was insecure!’ But he couldn’t just sit here and not give Sal an answer. Oh god say something dummy.   
“Sure.”  
Not that!  
And thus he was currently sitting at Sally Face’s lunch table. Sal’s best friend Larry was staring daggers into him as he ate. He didn’t dare start or contribute to conversation. Mainly, he sat with tunnel vision on his meal. Occasionally, he would quickly glance up to check everyone’s faces. Sal was right next to him, laughing and chatting with his friends as normal. It almost made Travis want to smile. The rest of his friends were talking as well, mainly about ghosts, movies, video games, and stories within their friend group. It was like every clique that Travis had seen on TV but more real, and comforting. Or at least it would be if Larry wasn’t constantly glaring at him. It wasn’t a full glare, but it was enough to make Travis uneasy.   
The bell finally rang, after what felt like hours, and Travis was the first to get up. He slung his backpack up with surprising speed and gathered his trash, speed walking to the trashcan by the door. In the distance behind him, he heard Ashley scold Larry for his behavior.   
“Sal told us to give him a chance. The poor boy was so scared of your looks he looked like a sad puppy.”  
“Good. He deserves it and should be scared of me,” He heard Larry reply. Travis could only guess that Ashley slapped his arm, but Travis didn’t stick around to hear anymore. He speedwalked even faster to English. He would never do that again, no matter how badly he wanted to be a part of their group. It was as he thought: too far out of his reach.  
And yet, the next day, Sal came over to his table and invited him over. He tried to nicely wave him off, but Sal insisted. He just couldn’t say no to the blue haired boy. Larry’s stares continued, only lessening over time, until Thursday he just ignored him. Travis continued to silently sit. By Wednesday, Travis skipped picking his own table and sat at theirs first. Maple and Chug always greeted him when he sat down. The three of them were always the first to get there.   
Additionally, through subtext, Travis could learn a lot about the table. For example, Maple and Chug were dating. He would have never had guessed, due to their difference and how quiet they kept their relationship, but Travis couldn’t help but find it sweet. Sal had a cat named Gizmo, who apparently got up to a lot of shenanigans. He didn’t always believe Sal’s stories but it was nice to indulge. Todd’s boyfriend was named Neil, and Todd always had nice things to say about him.   
The last fact that Travis learned was a fact that he was very proud to know. If you weren’t paying attention close enough, you would never be able to tell. The fact was that Larry had a crush on Ashley. Travis could only tell this because everytime she was speaking, whether she was talking about an art idea, music, or school, Larry would not stop staring at her. It wasn’t a hard stare like the one he gave Travis, it was softer. Almost like admiration, as if Larry was completely enamoured with her. Sal could tell too. Everytime he would catch Larry doing it he would kick him under the table, ever so discreetly. Travis figured his shins had to be covered in bruises.   
He could still remember the first time Travis spoke at the table. He had quietly been eating as always. His mom had packed him a mini Snicker bar as she often did on Fridays. They had been talking about ghosts again. For some reason, it was a hot topic among them. According to the group, Addison Apartments ws haunted. Travis would never say it, but he didn’t believe in ghosts. It just didn’t make sense, especially with his upbringing, but the stories we’re pretty entertaining. Travis had zoned out of the conversation for a bit when suddenly he heard his name being called.   
“Travis?” Sal turned to him along with everyone else at the table. Everyone was staring at him and he hated it.   
“Yes?” he mumbled in response. He was chewing his Snicker bar.  
“Have you ever had a ghost encounter?” Todd asked him. Travis swallowed and answered.   
“No, not that I know of.” His answer was so dry he wondered why anyone would want to talk to him.   
“Do you even believe in ghosts?” Ashley asked. Travis didn’t want to make them upset, but he didn’t want to lie.   
“Uh… Not really… No.” He looked back at his food expecting the worst. To his surprise Larry responded to him.  
“Don’t worry. I used to not believe in them either. Until I met one.” Larry began to recall this wild account of him and Sal meeting Todd and witnessing a ghost of a little girl in a bathroom. Todd and Sal backed him up, fact checking him and laughing at jokes Larry made out of the situation. Lost in the story Travis actually laughed at some of them, letting the slightest bit of walls down.   
He was almost sad when the bell rang and they had to part ways. They continued to talk as they walked to class. Travis didn’t say much, but for the first time he felt like part of the group. He even had Larry respond to him as if Travis sitting there was a normal occurrence.  
Travis waved goodbye walking into English. He walked in smiling for the first time. It was the best day he had had at school in a while. Luckily for him, it wouldn’t be his last.


	2. Apologies and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis gets invited to his first out-of-school activity with his friends; a movie night! He just hopes he can have fun while also clearing the air for his past mistakes.

Meeting with Sal’s friends at lunch- who he came to call the ghost gang for their love of the supernatural- became a normal occurrence. Slowly, he warmed up to talking, as if he had always sat with them. Or as if he had always walked to class with them. Or had their numbers, although he didn’t have much time to himself to call them. It was different, but in an admirable way.  
However, the guilty thoughts were always in the back of his mind. Although his new friends never brought it up or pressed on the matter, he knew what he had done to them in the past. Secret conversation in the bathroom or not, he knew deep down he didn’t deserve this. These people, they were honest and kind, letting him in with no malicious intent. How could he ever measure up to that kind of status? How could he ever be included and seen as one of them? As an equal?  
That's why, on a Thursday evening in October, he was shocked to be invited to hang out with them outside of school.  
“Yeah,” Sal reinforced, “We’re all gonna meet up at Addison and watch movies in the basement for halloween. Do you wanna come?” He looked at Sal with shock. The rest of his friends were behind him, smiling, waiting for an answer.  
“The basement?” Travis questioned. Not only would it give him qlarity on the specifics of the arrangement, but Sal’s answer would buy him time to decide on whether he wanted to go or risk embarrassing himself.  
“Oh yeah,” Larry replied. “Me and my mom live down there. It’s not dirty, I promise. It’s just easier to hand out in big groups because the basement hides the sound. Especially if we’re going to scream from the movies.” Travis nodded, taking in the information and finally making his choice.  
“Yeah, I’ll try to come over.” He looked at his friends and saw they were all smiling at him. AShley clapped her hands together with a goofy grin.  
“Yay!! We’ll pop extra popcorn for you!” she said.  
“Oh, please don’t overcompensate for me.”  
“Listen man don’t worry about it,” Sal continued. “Besides, I’m sure Chug is secretly thrilled we’re popping more popcorn.”  
“Hey!”  
Travis never felt more excited to have a normal group of friends. Talking and joking together was so simple, and yet, brought him the most joy he could ever imagine. He decided then and there that the first thing he did Friday evening was apologize for everything. Even if he was terrified of ever addressing who he was. After all, he couldn’t avoid it forever. Sal said he would text him the details as Travis hopped in the passenger seat of his mom’s car.  
He tried drafting what he was going to say on a sheet of notebook paper. He hunched over his desk, pencil gripped firmly in hand. He tried to grasp for the right words, but nothing seemed to fit. He was also struggling to focus, wondering on what his dad would say once he found out his mom allowed him to go out on a Friday night with friends he had never met. They had to get the “Phelps seal of approval” he would always say, but that just meant he had to jump to assumptions about them and gaslight Travis about it. Another reason he avoided friends in general. But he finally had something for himself that made him happy, and he was ready to fight for it.  
Travis let out an angry sigh and crumpled another sheet of paper, tossing it into the bin next to his desk. He leaned over witnessing the pile that was forming above the trash can from his current drafts and past ones. I need to stop doing that.  
“Now, make sure you’re ready to leave at ten, alright? I don’t want your father throwing a fit if we get home any later than I told him.” his mom instructed as she threw the car in park outside of Addison Apartments. He climbed out of his seat holding the two-liter bottle of Coke his mom gave him and gazed at the apartment building. He always thought there was an eerie air about the building, or maybe any building that felt like a hotel. His feelings were probably linked to what he had heard about The Shining.  
“Of course, Mom. I know.”  
“Goodbye sweetie! I love you!”  
“Bye!” he called walking up to the door.  
“Try to have fun!” she added as she drove off. Travis smiled. He didn’t care what other people argued, his mom was the best. He opened the door to the apartments. The first thing he noticed was the smell of wood in an old house, coffee, and very faint cigarettes. It wasn’t a rancid smell, just distinct. The second, and most important thing he noticed was Sal and Larry waiting for him at the elevator as promised. Apparently, you needed a special key to get into the basement that only Larry’s mom had. So, Larry and Sal agreed to cart everyone to the room as they arrived. Mainly just him and Ashley, as everyone else already lived in the apartments. One didn’t want the other to wait alone, so they waited together, inseparable as usual.  
Travis waved to them as he walked up to the two of them. They enthusiastically jumped up at the sight of him.  
“Hey Trav!” Larry greeted, pressing the elevator call button. He patted him on the back with his other hand. “Welcome to the party! Everyone else is already downstairs.”  
“Oh, am I last? I’m sorry.” Sal waved off his worries, a gesture Travis learned was quite usual for him to do to alleviate anyones worries.  
“Oh, don’t worry about it. Larry was just teasing. You brought soda?” Sal pointed to the two-liter tucked in his right arm.  
“Oh, yeah! My mom gave it to me as a sort of party gift.”  
“Well, you mom is the best.” Travis couldn’t see it but he could tell Sally was smiling. Travis smiled back.  
The trio opened the door to Larry’s apartment to the discombobulated sounds of friends having a good, yet rowdy time. A coffee table was set with a bowl of popcorn, two pizza boxes, plates, and a small bowl of packaged M&Ms. As they walked in, everyone turned and yelled one cohesive “Hey!” Sal and Larry yelled a ‘hey!’ back and Travis waved. Larry pointed him to the kitchen to set down his Coke, make a drink, and grab a plate for snacks. Travis eyed some lemonade and enthusiastically poured himself a glass using the red plastic cups on the counter. He then walked over to the group on the couch and bean bag chair. Todd, Ashley, Larry, and Sal all sat on the couch, squished together. A stack of empty, used paper plates sat next to the pizza boxes. Maple and Chug sat on the floor in front of the couch, chatting with each other as Chug finished a slice of pizza. Travis placed his drink on the coffee table that remained on the left of the couch. Sal noticed him and immediately spoke up.  
“Alright Larry face, off the couch.”  
“What why?” He turned to Sal.  
“Because, it’s Travis’ first movie night and he deserves a spot on the couch. As is tradition.”  
“Yeah, we have to make tonight memorable!” Todd added. “So many good memories shall be made tonight,” he directed at Travis. Travis smiled a little wider than he was used to.  
“True true,” he said, moving to the bean bag. “But I won’t move quietly!” He proclaimed.  
“Calm down, I'll sit in front of you so I can hug your legs when I’m scared.” Ashley said getting up to move next to Larry. Travis could tell this was definitely going to make for good teasing material tomorrow. Sal and Todd moved to the right of the couch to make room for Travis. Sal patted the space next to him, gesturing for Travis to sit down.  
“Actually, before I do I, um, want- no need- to say something to you all.” Travis swallowed his fear, realizing the perfect moment to say his piece. He moved to the front of the room. The TV illuminated him from behind. He hoped it didn’t make him look too threatening. He let out a shaky breath and began his speech, finding a decent place to start.  
“I wanted to apologize for my actions. Really for everything. I said terrible, awful things and for no reason. Not to mention all the other things I’ve done. I mainly did them because I was... taking my problems and transgression out on someone else. But that doesn’t excuse my actions. I still knew they were wrong. You didn’t deserve that treatment. I just saw a group of friends able to be themselves and be the people I wanted to be and got angry and jealous. I am so so so sorry. I appreciate the kindness that you all have shown me but I really get if you don’t want me here, so if you feel so please tell me so I can save us all some time and leave.”  
Silence filled the room. A deafening silence. A silence that Travis had grown to distrust. He clenched his fist, sweating in anticipation. This was a mistake. Why did I come here? I knew they couldn’t actually want me around. Why did I get up here? I should have just acted like me being here was normal instead of bringing up that fact that I used to be a douche.  
The smooth voice of a certain blue haired boy pulled him out of his panic. “Travis, of course we all want you here.” Travis unclenched his fists and looked up from the floor at Sal.  
“I mean, yeah.” Ashley continued. “Sure, you weren’t the best in the past but we’re glad you’re better.”  
“Yeah, you’re actually tolerable,” Larry laughed. Ashley backhanded his leg correctively. “No, but seriously, you’re way nicer now. We like having you around dude.” The rest of the posse agreed with a series of yeses. Travis smiled wider than he had in months. Although he wasn’t showing teeth, it was the best smile he had felt in a while.  
“Come sit on this couch, you dork! It’s movie time!” Todd called. Everyone clapped, ready for the movie, as Travis moved to the couch, thrilled to be a part of something. Ashley got up off her seat on the floor in front of Larry and skittered over to the DVD player. She lifted the DVD case off of the player and put it on display for everyone to see.  
“Tonight’s movie is Alien!”Ashley presented in a spooky but playful voice. Everyone cheered. Travis laughed at the shenanigans. He got more comfortable on the couch, half-way tucking his legs underneath him. Sal crossed his legs with one knee facing the ceiling and the other folding up to the side. He turned to Sal who gave him and thumbs up. Travis gave one last giggle as the commotion died down and Ashley killed the lights.  
The rest of the night was filled with slight mockery at the screen, which he had never done while watching a movie. He mostly sat in silence with his family or in the theater. He liked this new approach and laughed at his friends jokes. They temporarily distracted him from the eerie entertainment in front of him. Often when a jumpscare would happen or something scary happened in the background, Sal would lean into him gripping his arm and wincing. Travis would, of course, lean in as well just as scared. He just hoped Sal couldn’t hear his heart beating even harder over the new contact.


	3. Deep Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis goes over to play video games at Larry's and winds up having a nice conversation while there.

The next few weeks went by as usual. Travis’ safe haven was school, where he could be with his friends and indulge in fun for once. The group was inseparable, always making plans and talking. They even had a Halloween party at Ashley’s where they watched movies themed to the holidays and played Clue, amongst other board games. Travis still found it odd that they brushed off his past and let him in so easily. He wanted to talk to them, know how they felt so Travis could learn to never make them feel that way again. But the more he thought about apologizing again, the more nervous he was to remind them of who he used to be. He stilled cringe at the thought. How could he ever think that tormenting them and abusing them like the one man he hates would ever fix the problems he had? It made him disgusted with himself.   
Which is why, although he loved being with his new found friends, he didn’t feel like he deserved to be with them. In fact he didn’t feel like he deserved anything. As much as he hated to even think it, he knew his dad was right. He was a disgusting abomination and no one could love him. Not even God. This whole “redemption arch” was just a sad attempt at convincing himself that he was good. But he was just lying to himself and everyone else. The little voice in his head was good at reminding him that, no matter how hard he tried to push it away.   
“Travis?”   
“Huh?” His eyes snapped up at Sal to his left. Apparently, he had been zoning out for a long time.   
“Oh well I was just wondering if you wanted to come play video games with me and Larry at the basement. It would just be you, me, and Larry but I figured it would be a good way to relax and forget the week’s stresses.” Sal gave him a wink. He was talking about getting away from his dad. Sal was the only one in the group who had an idea of the situation with his father. He never told anyone. In fact, the only reason Sal knew was because he had read a note he wasn’t meant to find, but there was no sense crying over spilled milk.   
His dad had been very on edge this week. He was preparing for some big event that was meant to happen in November. It was a big surprise, so not too many details were related to Travis and his mother, but it has to be super important. It seemed that the slightest things would set him off due to stress, or whatever tortuous mood his father seemed to be in. He had grabbed Travis by the arm several times just to tell him to wash the dishes. Travis practically had no time to himself, constantly doing homework or chores. He kept quiet at home, especially around his parents, but it seemed that quiet nature had followed him to school. Sal would often ask him if he was already while they worked in math class. Travis would always respond with something along the lines of “Yeah, just tired.” Sal had grown to learn that the word ‘tired,’ didn’t just mean that Travis needed sleep. It was deeper tired: one of the soul.   
Although Travis was scared of what might happen if he didn’t immediately go home, he dreaded at the thought of having to deal with his dad instead of having fun. He sighed, making a decision that he would soon learn was wrong. “Yeah, I’ll come.” Travis made a plan to just call his mother after school and let her know where he was going. His mom could then tell his dad and would probably be able to get him to be okay with it. Travis’ father usually left his mom alone when he was upset.   
For the most part. He was hoping now was another one of those times and he could get away with going out last minute. The phone rang twice before his mom picked up. Thank goodness she was off today or this would have never worked out. Usually she worked Fridays, but her boss needed her to work Saturday and gave her today off. It was almost meant to be, Travis thought.   
“Hello?” His mother answered.   
“Hi mom, it’s me Travis!” He heard his perk up hearing it was him. Even though he couldn’t see it, he knew she was smiling.   
“Hey baby! What’s up?”   
“Well I know it’s last minute but I wanted to know if I could go to Addison Apartments to play some video games with some friends. I promise I’ll be home in time for dinner.”   
“What friend is it that lives over there again?” Travis had to pick his next words carefully. If his mom was going to tell his dad where he was and who he was with he couldn’t mention Sal. Travis had told his dad about Sal and how he bullied him to convince his dad that he was straight. His dad had even supported the idea, saying he was ‘doing the Lord’s work.’ Travis swallowed and quickly came up with something to say.   
“Larry. He’s the one that invited me over for movie night.” Not technically a lie, just not the full truth. Travis' shoulders tensed up in anticipation.   
“Alright, you can go. I’ll let your father know where you are when he gets home. Have fun! I’m glad you’re finally making some friends to get out of this boring old home.” Travis chuckled a bit, but he still slightly cringed knowing his mom knew how lonely he was.   
“Okay. Bye mom! Love you!” Travis closed the flip-phone with a defiant snap and turned to his friends. He gave Sal and Larry a thumbs up. The two then promptly fist bumped each other and the trio began walking. They had already said their goodbyes to the rest of the group who made their departures as Travis phoned his mom.   
As the three boys began their walk to Addison, Larry and Sal rapidly traded words about the new game Larry had just gotten. Travis was actively listening, but he didn’t quite understand what they were talking about. He just liked to see both of his friends get excited about their interest. Travis could see the delight on Larry’s face, but due to Sal’s prosthetic, reading his emotions were a little different. Even though his eyes were hard to see, Travis could tell they were wider, more-open, and almost seemed brighter as he talked. Sal talked more with his hands, flapping them around sometimes as he used them to emphasize his words. Travis thought it was really cute, and as he realized his thoughts he blushed. Hopefully his friends didn’t notice and it would subside in a few minutes.   
They finally reached the building, entering the lobby and descending the stairs into the basement. Sal and Larry practically threw their bookbags across the room. They hit the wall and piled together. Travis followed suit, although he didn’t throw his bag off as aggressively as the other two. He just slung it off his shoulder and put it on the ground next to the others. Larry set up the console as Sal ravished the kitchen for snacks. His arms were stacked with chips and the 2-Liter of Coke that Travis had brought over last time he visited.   
“Here let me help-” Travis began to grab at the things in Sal’s arms, but the bluenette jerked away.   
“No, just go get some cups and ice. They should be in the cabinet closest to the fridge.”  
“Oh okay,” Travis nodded and changed course to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and found the glasses Sal had mentioned. He then reached into the freezer to get ice and fill the drink, and while doing so watched Sal set up the tables with bowls to fill with desired snacks. Even watching him do something as domain as this made his heart flutter. Why was he so drawn to him? Travis shook his head, grabbed the cups, and made his way over to the couch and coffee table.   
“Alright Trav,” Larry started. Although many people had shortened that name before- mainly people in his family- it had become a common thing amongst their group. Actually, everyone had their own little nickname; Ash, Sally Face, and, his personal favorite, Lar Bear. Larry always griminced at that one, especially when Ashley used it. Travis always laughed with the joke never getting old. “Are you ready to play the best two player game?”  
“Sure! Uh, what is it?”   
“It’s Mario Kart 64 of course. The first Mario Kart to be in a 3D environment. Here,” Larry passed him the controller. Travis took it and they started playing.   
They played a round with Sal helping Travis with the controls. Sometimes their fingers would touch with Sal showing him what to press. It was nice, and Travis found himself yearning for every touch to be longer. Even with the help Sal was providing, Travis was struggling to beat Larry. Truth be told, he was having trouble passing the NPCs and often found himself getting the last four places on the board. The round showed the results with Larry’s character in first and Travis’ in tenth. It was just a game, but Travis was embarrassed that he did so poorly in front of people he really wanted to impress. Or at least seem decent in front of.   
“Man this sucks,” Travis scolded at the controller. without thinking. Quickly he caught himself and turned to his friends. “Not us hanging out. That’s awesome, really. I’m just frustrated I did so bad. I mean it’s kind of pathetic really,” he laughed, nervously trying to make a joke out of himself. The other two smiled softly at him to alleviate any worries Travis might have.   
“Why do you always do that? Overly apologize?” Larry asked, setting up the next round. Sal patted Travis’ arm as he passed the controller to him.   
“I don’t know. I guess- I just,” Travis hesitated. Should he really confide in them? It’s never really worked before. And he’d barely known them over the month he had shared with them. Maybe now wasn’t the best time to wear his heart on his sleeve.   
“Hey, it’s okay. You can talk to us.” Sal said, and as he did he patted Travis’ knee for a bit. This little gesture softened Travis up to say something.   
“Or don’t. Whatever you're comfortable with,” Larry added. Travis chuckled and readjusted on the couch.   
“Nah, it’s fine. Um, I just am really scared of being the person I was before I started hanging out with you guys. I don’t know if you know but basically Sal and I had a conversation by chance and it made me realize a lot about the person I wanted to be and the fact that I could do it at all. I just...don't want to be that guy anymore. Especially since I was becoming like a person I know that I really don’t like so that's why I apologize a lot.”  
“I didn’t know you talked to Sal before he invited you over. That would explain a lot about why he wanted you over so bad. Makes sense.”  
“Really? I thought he would have told you by now.”  
“You told me not to,” Sal added. “I wasn’t going to break the promise I made to you.” Travis smiled.   
“Thanks, I find that really sweet.”   
“No prob, dog.” Larry and Travis lightly laughed and Travis could tell Sal was smiling as he concentrated on the game. “Plus I get it, believe it or not. When I was living in Jersey I got made fun of a lot. So sometimes I’d be really mean to get people off my backs. Not really violent, just harsh with my words. I tried to stay away from stuff like that now, which is why I usually am open to people no matter what. You never know what could be happening in their lives.”  
“Yeah,” Travis said. “I still can't believe the angel, Sally Face himself, was mean. I could never imagine.” The band of boys laughed again.   
“Yeah, I was. Oh well.”  
“Well, don’t worry about it.” Larry said. “If you don’t want to become that person anymore you won’t. Everyone makes mistakes right? We’re just glad you learned from them and are in a better place now; with us losers.” Travis laughed softly once again.   
“Me too.”  
They played games and goofed off for another hour until Travis had to leave. Sal tries to walk him home, but Traivs insists he walked by himself. It was probably better that way, he had said. Sal got the message and wished him well. Travis walked home happier than ever. He had shared a good moment with his two best friends and finally felt fully accepted into the group. It was more about his head than the group actually accepting him. They had done that about a month ago.   
This jaunty mood was soon soured upon Travis’ arrival home. It was eerily quiet as he called out to the people inside. As he set his bag down on a bench by the front door, his father came from around the hallway corner. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as his dad walked toward him, every step harder than the last. Travis could see that look in his eye of pure fury, even if there wasn’t much actually fuel to the fire. His fists were clenched, ready for the brawling that was soon to commence. Travis hardly had any time to brace himself before his dad backhanded him. It would strike his left eye once again due to his father being right handed, and Travis fell to the floor. The next thing he heard was his father yelling at him about making plans at the last minute, bothering his mother, and not thinking about what plans they might have that night. Travis knew there weren't any plans, and there really was no depth to his father’s rage, but he didn’t dare fight back. He just stared at the floor, too scared to look up.  
“You we’re probably out having sex with some other dirty homo, weren’t you?”  
“No-!”  
“I bet you were! And you’d lie to your mother like that! Huh?” Travis followed his father's pointing finger to his mom at the end of the hallway. She was crying, frozen in fear. Travis guessed that she, too, had probably taken some type of a beating, albeit not as bad as his. “I oughta string you up right here,” Travis winced as his father grabbed both sides of his arms, lifting him off the ground. He was face to face with the beast not, and Travis felt the hot, steamy, fear-filled tear roll down his cheeks. “But the Lord’s mercy commands I don’t. Up to your room! You don’t deserve dinner after the sin you’ve done.” His father let him drop to the floor. Travis scurried up the stairs into his bedroom. He knew later his mom would be up to treat his eye, but it would be our until then. Until then, Travis would curl up in his bed and silently sob, feeling more alone than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of my new fanfiction. If you have questions or want to better interact with me my tumblr is @duskglimmer. I post art and text post there!


End file.
